Just The Little Thoughts
by SamLuvzFreddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie's thoughts during iOMG. Yeah, its Seddie. T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Just the _little_ the thoughts...

* * *

><p>Sam; "Okay, Sam, this is<strong> just arm-wrestling match<strong>. It means _nothing... _Boy, his hands are really soft!"

* * *

><p>Freddie; "One day, I<em> will <em>beat Sam Puckett in an arm-wresting match..."

* * *

><p>Sam; "You know, Cort wasn't as <span>adorable<span> as Freddie is... Oh my _god, _I'm starting to sound like I'm crazy or something. I guess love does that to you... I'm so **screwed."**

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I hate Cort. I hate Cort. I hate Cort. I hate Cort."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "Hey, Freddie laughed when I drew it! Glad to know <em>someone <em>appreciates my art-work, Gibby. Carly went into panick mode and tried to erase it. 'Sam, we might get in trouble!' Since when has **THAT** ever stopped _me?" _

* * *

><p>Freddie; "It was a pretty accurate drawing..."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "...'Usually its insults followed by beatings,' Am I really <em>that<em> mean? That they can't even imagine me giving out a compliment?

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Did Sam just say he was an <strong>excellent<strong> assistant? She's never complimented me in the 3 years I've been working as their _tech producer!_"

* * *

><p>Sam; "...'Hey, Can I work with you guys on your project?'...I'm sure Frederly wasn't expecting that. Hopefully, he doesn't get too suspicious."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Did I just hear Sam ask to help...? Is the world ending or something?"<p>

_**Freddie: Sam, Can you at least help fix up the studio? Carly and I are the only ones doing the work!**_

_**Sam: Ha! The world will end before I ever help you with anything, nub.**_

Freddie; "...'I think it sounds really interesting,'...Yup, the world is totally ending."

* * *

><p>Sam; "I cannot believe I am in love with this dork."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed ;D<strong>

**And I don't think I'll be finishing 'iHypnotized Love'. I keep getting ''stuck''. Anyway, if someone wants to finish it for themselves, be my guest (:**

**SLF.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just the _little_ thoughts...

* * *

><p>Sam; "I'm actually being helpful. Freddie <em>better<em> like me for this."

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Something has to be going on... Sam <strong>cannot <strong>be this helpful and this nice for even an hour. She couldn't even not insult me for a week! But this has been going on for _2 days_!"

* * *

><p>Sam; "Oh <em>c'mon! <em>He doesn't even trust me enough to let Brad eat a chip with guacamole?"

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Okay, good... She didn't <em>poisen<em> the guac. But something has to be up."

* * *

><p>Sam; "I do like sitting and staring. Mostly at Freddie, but like I was actually going to tell <em><strong>Brad<strong>_ that? Pfft."

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Hopefully, this MoodFace will help me figure out whats going on with Sam."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "I'm sitting... and staring... and sitting... and staring..."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "The five seconds is up and her mood is... In <em><strong>what?<strong>_"

* * *

><p>Sam; "Wasn't the App working earlier? It did on Brad. I didn't know being 'fudgey' was a mood..."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "...!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "I wonder what freaked him out like that... Is there something on my face?"<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "In love? I didn't even know Sam had that mood. I thought she'd have hungry, not <em>in love! <em>No wonder she was being so nice. She must be in love with Brad! Oh, theres Carly."

* * *

><p>Gibby; I love Pie. I want pie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters are pretty short, but so are their thoughts.<strong>

**Next chapter coming up sooon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Just the _little_ thoughts...

* * *

><p>Sam; "-Mentally spit-takes- She thinks I love <em><strong>Brad<strong>_? Carly, you crazy chick..."

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Hm, this is pretty good guacamole.. I wonder how Carly's doing with Sam."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "Snuggling ham is actually pretty fun..."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I better go check on them."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "I need more ham."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I'm kind of happy she denied being in love with Brad... Wait, why <em>am I <em>happy? Don't I want** Sam **to be happy? And If she's happy with Brad, isn't that all that matters...? _Right_?"

* * *

><p>Sam; "I cannot believe this stupid App is going to ruin everything! At least I'll always have food to be there for me, isn't that right Hammy?"<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I guess we'll be needing a barn."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "When is the nub coming back to help with the project?"<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Two headed <em>frog? <em>Oh great, now I'm gonna have to find two frogs and overlap them to make it look like they have two heads. The things I do for Carly and Sam."

* * *

><p>Sam; "Awkward..."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I hope Sam hasn't murdered Carly yet. And if she has, I hope she doesn't come and get me next."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "Why does Carly not get that Brad is not the one I'll be happy with?"<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "I need to find Sam, wherever she is... She likes the outdoors... Courtyard."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "Oh great... Hes here."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "...'I never said I hate you,' She's told me she hates me like 900 times!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "I wish he'd just leave already."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Double fist-face dancing? Thats the Sam I know."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "Wow... He didn't run away screaming like he would've 3 years ago... This boy got guts."<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie; "Oh chiz... It wasn't Brad."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam; "It was you all along, Freddie..."<p>

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**Done.**

**SLF.**


End file.
